She Who Shall not be Named
At the school carnival, Clawd and Dallin are at the dunk tank, with Dallin's body wearing his Gloom Beach outfit and his head on the table next to Clawd."I think this is going great. How much have we made so far?" asked Dallin."Oh let's see." said Clawd as he got out a wooden box with a lock on it and opened it."So far we've made ... nothing." "Oh well what can I do?" "How about try insulting people." "That's kinda rude." "No you just tease them enough for them to play the game." "Oh ok then." Then Manny Taur walked passed the two bloodies."Hey you," Dallin said while his body pointed to Manny. "You got really big horns." "Thanks man." "You're welcome." Then Manny left."Did that help?" asked Dallin while Clawd face-palmed himself. Meanwhile, the fear squad were getting ready to perform."Alright ghouls, from the top." ordered Cleo. Then Operetta came in to the ghouls."Oh hi Operetta, what's up?" asked Frankie. Operetta tried to answer only for nothing to come out."Are you okay ghoul?" said Clawdeen. Operetta then tried as hard as she could to answer without any prevail."Here Operetta just type down what you wanna say." suggested Zelda as she handed Operetta her iCoffin. She quickly typed down her words and handed it back to Zelda to read it outloud." "Can't talk- or sing. Please help." Oh my ghoul Operetta, when did this happen?" She then gave back the iCoffin to Operetta again who typed on it again." "Well I remeber I was singing in the catacombs then all of a sudden I couldn't say word anymore." " "Maybe she has a frog in her throat ?" suggested Draculaura."Maybe. Operetta can you open your mouth and say "Ah"?" asked Zelda only to get an incredulous look from Operetta."Well just open your mouth." Operetta then opened her mouth and Zelda put her wand on her toungue."No Draculaura Operetta's voice isn't gone like that, but someone used magic to get it ou!" exclaimed Zelda while the others gasped."But who would steal Operetta's voice?" asked Cleo."I don't know. I could try using my magic compact mirror." Zelda then went through her purse and found what she was looking for. She opened the lavender compact mirror then cleared her throat."Magic mirror of my choice, show me what has happened to Operetta's voice?" chanted Zelda. The mirror then showed Operetta singing and then her voice being sucked out of her and going into a bottle being held by Charry. The ghouls all gasped at this. "I can't believe Charry could actually do such a thing." said Cleo."And with a powerful voice like Operetta's in the hands of Charry, who knows what she could do with it." said Zelda."Okay we need to split up and look for Charry. Cleo and Ghoulia, you check out any place that sells magical charms. Draculaura you Clawdeen will look for Charry in the carnival games while me, Frankie, and Operetta will search any place that sells anything sweet. Now move out!" ordered Zelda with more authority than Cleo. The ghouls then split up to search the maniacal Charry. Back at the dunk tank, Dallin's body had gotten out of the tank and put it's head back on while he sat next to Clawd at the table."This is hopeless. How are we going to get enough cash to fix the pool when no one is even paying?" questioned Dallin."I don't know man." Then Abbey walked straight up to the two, making Dallin blush and remove his head."Oh H-h-hi Abbey. H-h-h-how are you?" Dallin stuttered."Oh great. Nice of you for asking. And why are you guys so mopey." "Because Bloodgood wants us to raise enough money to fix the pool, but no one is even coming up here." explained Clawd."I tried insulting people but it didn't work. N-n-n-ot that I do that for fun, like I enjoy it, but like T-t-t-to get people to pay to dunk me into the tank." chidded in Dallin, still being caught up in the beauty of his crush."Aw, then let Abbey help you two out." Manny Taur then walked passed them again."You there, you have big horns." pointed out Abbey."Yeah, thanks another guy told me about that." "I surprise that you don't topple over to a side with those big things." 'Hey is that an insult !?!?!?!" "You tell me. You have one good ear while the other one is on the ground because the weight of them." "Oh yeah!" "Yeah I bet they also take out your strength, like you can't throw this guy's head at that." remarked Abbey as she held Dallin's blushing head and pointed to the bullseye."Oh yeah! Here'! Hand me theat guy's head!" yelled Manny to Clawd as he slammed down cash on the table. Abbey then handed Dallin's head over to him and threw it made a perfect shot, causing Dallin's body to get wet and for everyone else to watch. "Alright. Who next?" asked Abbey. While Operetta, Zelda, and Frankie were looking for Charry, Jackson came up to Frankie."Oh hi Frankie. I'm here to wish you luck on your fearleading routine. And I was wondering if later you wanted to check out the rest of the carnival with -" said Jackson, only to transform into Holt while a goblin nearby was blasting music. "Oh hey ghouls, and especially my lucky lady Zelda." claimed Holt as he put his arms around Zelda."Hi Holt. Now's not a good time. I have to stop my sister from using Operetta's voice for evil." explained Zelda as she had to take of her boyfriend's arms."Okay then good luck." replied Holt as the ghouls left."Oh and can you leave message to Jackson that I might have to raincheck on the carnival thing?" asked Frankie before Zelda pulled her away."Sure." A little while later, Zelda called the others to check on their progress." She's definitly not at the Create-Your-Own-Voodoo-Doll stand." replied Cleo while Ghoulia was holding a voodoo doll that looked like Heath and stuck a pin in it's chest while the real Heath began to feel pain there also."She's also not at the Cobweb Candy stand, but we'll keep looking." responded Draculaura while Clawdeen was eating stick of Cobweb Candy and holding two others."Well they haven't found Charry yet and we don't have a clue where she even is." groaned Zelda to Operetta and Frankie."You're looking for Charry?" asked Spectra as she phased through a tent, leaving the others surprised."Yeah, its long story." explained Zelda."Well I just saw her a while ago with Howleen near the stage. It looked like they were rehearsing a song. Charry also had this new necklace on." informed Spectra to the other ghouls making them gasp in shock."Oh no Charry's going sing using Operetta's voice! We have to stop her now. Thanks for the tip Spectra." exclaimed Zelda. "No problem." assured Spectra as the ghouls ran off to find Charry. "Hey Clawd is it okay if we take a break? I'm kinda starting to get a headache." asked Dallin while he was drying himself off."Sure why not. Infact how about we go watch my sister Howleen. She told me she and Charry were perfoming a song together tonight." "That sounds cool.Lets go." Then the two bloodies went to see the show."Attention everyone. Thank you all for participating in the school carnival. And as a treat some of our own students decided to set up some performances for tonight." announced Bloodgood from her podium on the stage."Ok we're just in time. Charry and Howleen haven't gone on yet so we can stop her." said Zelda."And for our first act tonight is... Lady Charry and the Howleen Revue," announced Bloodgood as the evil with and the werewolf took stage. Charry was also wearing the bottle that contained Operetta's voice on a chain like Spectra said."Oh no we're too late! Here Frankie take these." exclamed Zelda as she handed a pair of sound proof deadphones to her and got out another pair for herself."Wait. What about Operetta?" asked Frankie as she pointed to the voiceless ghoul."Its ok.Since its her voice it won't have any effect." explained Zelda. Then as Howleen strummed a few lines on her guitar Charry started singing." Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, Chaaaaaarryyyyyyyy iiiiis theeeeeeeeee beeeest wiiiiiiiiiitch in theeeeeeeeeee wooooooooooorld!" sang Charry through Operetta's voice as ripples went across everywhere. Then everyone broke into a frenzy. Some monsters were covering their ears, while others were banging their heads against anything. Even Dallin removed his head and covered his ears and then thre it away while Clawd was wolfing up. And Sam Biote had gone into a frenzy 13 times worst than her usual ones when she heard loud music. Zelda, Frankie and Operetta looked the chaos around all of them."This is madness." exclaimed Zelda."What !?" asked Frankie, who was unable to hear due to her deadphones. Zelda then immediately got out her wand and chanted "Romper la botella, devuelve la voz!" which created a beam of light headed in Charry's direction. It broke the bottle and Operetta's voice came flying out back to her. Operetta sang a small harmony then stopped. Then everything was back to normal. Charry then relized her revenge ingredient was gone and was left on stage looking like a fool. She then ran off with Howleen after her. " Ms.Spellcaster I am very dissapointed in you." said an angry Headmistress Bloodgood to Charry." Not only did you create a riot on school campus but you also used your magic to steal another student's voice." Charry then grunted. "All I know is your mother and I are going to have a long parent-creature meeting." "Yeah, yeah I've heard it all. Just skip it over to the punishment part." groaned Charry."Well seeing as this isn't the first time you've done a crime like this before I'm going to let you choose. You can either apoligize to Operetta or you could spend the rest of the school year in detention." "Let's see, a year of detention or apologizing to Pop-Polly. I pick detention." "Charry !" exclaimed Zelda. "What she said I could pick. Besides I'm not apoligzing to Phanthom of the Dork-pra even if it could keep me from burning at the stake!" "Exactly why did you take Operetta's voice in the first place?" asked Frankie." As payback to her for getting payback at me for laughing at her and getting a cobweb stuck to my boot." "Again I didn't do that." "Oh please quit acting innocent here. It was you and you're dumb spider's fault." "What- Oh I see. I didn't get even with you. That was actually Memphis." Operetta explained as her pet spider crawled up behind her."He's so sweet and protective of lil' ol' me, and especially doesn't like people who make fun of me too." "Great. Now I look dumber than Zelda." "Hey!" "That's enough." chided in Bloodgood." Charry instead of going to detention, you are going to apologize to Operetta for teasing her and stealing her voice." "But-but -" "Charry you may have gone to other schools before, but here at Monster High we do not tolerate bullying." Charry then relized there was no way out of this situation, so she took a deep breath and turned towards Operetta. "Operetta, I'msorry." mumbled Charry."Um sorry Charry we couldn't hear you. Say that again?" teased Zelda. "I'm sorry." "What?" "I'm sorry." "Come again?" "I'm sorry." "Charry you need to speak up more." "I SAID -" Charry screamed and shut her eyes while Zelda got a microphone and put it towards her. "I'M SORRY OPERETTA !!!" yelled Charry while her apology echoed every where all over the carnival. Zelda then quickly hid the mike behind her back. "There. Happy now?" asked Charry. "Thrilled." responded Operetta. "Also as part of your punishment -" "Yay." "- your sister shall pick for you." "What !?" "Thanks Bloodgood. I know just the perfect punishment for my little sister." Zelda replied with a sneaky look in her eyes. "Step right up! Come on don't be shy! Come up and drown the witch here! Only $5 for five shots and only $10 for a head shot!" exclaimed Dallin while he twirled his head on his finger to advertise Charry's new punishment - the dunk tank." Come on! Go ahead! See if she'll melt!" "Hey!" "Kidding, but try out anyway." There was a long line at the dunk tank. "That good one Dallin." remarked Abbey."O-o-oh really? Th-th-th-thanks." responded Dallin, with his face becoming as red as his hair."I'll take the head shot." exclaimed Zelda as she gave Dallin $10." Alright here you go." he responded while he gave her his head. "Oh you better not." threatned Charry."Oh yes I will." replied Zelda. Zelda then threw Dallin's head, making a perfect shot and causing her little sister to get wet, only to come up quickly to the surface."Look she floats! She is a witch after all !" exclaimed Zelda as everyone around her laughed. Charry just growled. Then Charry and Howleen are seen packing up all of Charry's stuff in the catacombs."Are you sure about this?" asked Howleen."Howleen don't you get it. Zelda won. I l-L-L-" "Lost?" "Yeah the L-word." "Mind if I helped y'all?" asked a familiar voice.It turned out to be Operetta."Oh hello Cleffera, don't mind us we're just packing up and leaving." "Why?" "Why? Well obviously since I humiliated you and then in the end humiliated myself I don't think I want to come down to this place without worrying you'll show up." "Well actually all I wanted was an apology.So you two ghouls can stay." "Really!" cried out Howleen and Charry in unison."Yeah just as long as you two keep quiet while I play my music." "You hear that Howleen? I can stay! Take that Zelda! Charry: 1 Zelda: 0 !Now hurry up and unpact my stuff. And careful with my potions." went on Charry as she had Howleen take out her things while Operetta just smiled and left the two ghouls. Category:Zelda Spellcaster Category:Fanfiction